mbbngfandomcom-20200215-history
Energy Suppressor
The Energy Suppressor was a device that was discovered by Joslynne ZyThyrn on Scott's World in the New Oregon Sector which had the effect or dampening and suppressing high energy reactions. The immediate apparent effect of the device suppressed all weapons fire, combustion, and lightning across the surface of Scott's World. Origins The Energy Suppressor was an ancient device which was cared for, or possibly created by, the kňazi for unknown purposes. The device's energy suppressing field may have been intended to have a protective effect on the society of the kňazi, however the device appears to have been designed to gather energy rather than merely suppress its output. The gathered energy is then used to open a gateway to another universe. The kňazi appear to have learned that the occupants of the second universe, called Wiveni by the kňazi, were hostile to them and a second device was used to counter the gateway opening effect of the device. It is uncertain why the kňazi were unwilling or unable to dismantle or destroy the original device. After the devices were joined by the kňazi they remained operational for hundreds or thousands of years until they were discovered by Joslynne ZyThyrn. Discovery by Joslynne ZyThyrn The device was eventually separated from its pedestal by Joslynne ZyThyrn. Joslynne was interested in the energy suppressing characteristics of the field generated by the device. Since the field operated the same way with or without the pedestal she did not take it along with the device. This had the unfortunate side effect of allowing the device to once again create the gateway between worlds. Joslynne discovered the device after she began a search for energy fields resembling one described by cyberneticist Eugene Alexander. The field described by Doctor Alexander had the characteristic of suppressing neural energy, however it shared many qualities with the field created by the device. Joslynne discovered the field after conducting numerous long range scans of the sector where Doctor Alexander reported finding the android Melicore, the source of the field he described. Joslynne was unable to reach the planet, however, due to the aggressive defense of the sector by New Oregon defense forces. In an attempt to distract the defenders and allow her access to the planet, Joslynne began an aggressive and clandestine campaign of subversion in New Oregon political circles, culminating in a system wide civil war. Unfortunately for Joslynne, elements within the New Oregon Navy conspired to hold New Oregon's fleet apart from the war and not take sides, hoping to reduce the amount of damage inflicted by the war. While New Oregon Ground Forces fractured and took sides the Navy removed itself from the system for much of the duration of the war and focused on defending the sector even more strenuously. Joslynne eventually redirected her efforts to ending the civil war she had instigated. She began funding the efforts of a single noble house which eventually gained enough support to overwhelm the opposition and enough legitimacy to recall the New Oregon Navy from the frontier. At the same time, Joslynne funded the efforts of the opposition, creating an underground insurgency which would be able to occupy the attention of New Oregon's military. After many years of effort, Joslynne was successful in gaining access to the planet and retrieved the device generating the field. Duplication and Manipulation Joslynne immediately put her best scientific minds to work on the device, forming three teams to work on different aspects of the problem. The three teams were aware of each other, however they were forbidden from discussing their work with members of the other teams. Team One The first team focused on copying the original device and making duplicates of varying size and strength, allowing the formation of smaller fields which could protect a single ship or person rather than an entire planet. After some early failures with copies that burned themselves out if exposed to high energy bursts, team one was successful in duplicating the device. Thanks to their access to the original and detailed scanning techniques they were able to duplicate the devices so perfectly that they also replicated the gateway opening qualities of the original device, accidentally accelerating a process that should have taken several decades. Some members of team one, including Lawrence Lenits and Lauren Dramnal defected from Joslynne late in the project with the aid of Dylan Michaels, an operative for The Company. They were successful in smuggling out a poor copy of the device. This copy did not include the components needed to correctly use the energy absorbed by the device and as a result burned itself out after its first use during their escape. They used this damaged copy to create more clones for The Company. These clones did not include the components needed to create the gateway and as a result the clones had to use the energy in other ways to avoid burning themselves out. Team Two The second team was assigned to discover methods of manipulating the field created by the device, allowing the duplicate devices to create targeted fields around enemy ships. Team Three The third team was assigned to find ways of manipulating the effect of the field. They were successful early on in forcing the field to duplicate the Neural Energy Suppressing aspects of the field described by Doctor Alexander. They later found ways to use the field to interfere with the function of the types of computers used aboard most starships at the time, and as a way of disrupting the energy production of certain types of reactors. Drones Once the three teams had achieved similar levels of success in their respective projects, Joslynne initiated the second phase of her research. Unproductive members of the original two teams, along with various other personnel, were drafted as "volunteers" for a project which involved the surgical implantation of miniaturized copies of the device into their brains. The miniature devices used the volunteers' natural bodily energy fields to propagate around the individual, completely protecting the subject from weapons fire of any kind. The field was also altered in such a way that the neural energy of the subject was suppressed, making the individual highly suggestible. These individuals were reprogrammed to take part in a highly coordinated attack on The Company's facilities in orbit of Galiese's moon and on the surface of Galiese. Due to the chaos of the attack many of the subjects did not survive, however the attack was considered extremely successful by Joslynne as the casualties were much higher among her enemies. The surviving drones also carried out the last aspect of her programming, bringing back more than seventy "volunteers" for reprogramming. Shortly after this point the drones began to exhibit signs that they were not completely under Joslynne's control. Psyster Darrak in particular revealed his true nature to Lantis Pirin and convinced him to assist the drones in fully opening the gateway being formed by the device. Events are still unfolding... This page will be updated as the story line unfolds. Category:Technology